William's Bedroom
William's Bedroom is the main playable location and setting of Midnight Evil. Description William's bedroom reflects the fact that William Crinkle resides within and is decorated to the tastes of a young boy. The room is covered with blue wallpaper and furnished with a bed, multiple boxes and a large set of shelves. Glow-in-the-dark star stickers adorn the wall and ceiling next to the window, and many posters line the walls. William also possesses a radio and a lava lamp. Gameplay All of the gameplay takes place within the walls of William's bedroom. The player is free to look around the room but cannot move from their seat on the bed. The player must move the mouse to the bottom of the screen which will raise the Urkling's Book in to view and read the book out load using their microphone. When the player completes a sentence that sentence will turn purple and the next line can be read. Completing the page will cause the next page of the book to flip over, and reading the last page completely will end that chapter and progress the game. The game will not end until that chapter is complete, and dying during that chapter will restart the chapter from the beginning, but will not require any previously completed chapters to be reread. With the exception of the Preface, the player will be spontaneously attacked by the Urklings, which will pop up from their hiding spots in various locations around the room. This will include from under the bed, behind the doors, or behind any boxes on the floor. To repel them, the player must move the cross hair over the Urklings which will cause it to retreat, and failing to do so in time will result in a jumpscare and a game over. The locations in which the Urklings can appear from are as follows: *Left side of the bed *Right side of the bed *Outside the window *At the left door *At the right door *Behind the laundry basket *Behind the cardboard box Easter Eggs William's bedroom contains many easter eggs, some to pop culture moves and games and other to the developer's previous game, 1-2-3 Slaughter Me Street. General *A "Otori" poster, referencing the Atari 2600 gaming console. *A "Saws" posters, referencing the film franchise Jaws. *A "Toast Busters" poster, referencing the film franchise Ghostbusters. 1-2-3 Slaughter Me Street *License plates by the door, one reading "1-2-1 S-M-S, the initials of 1-2-3 Slaughter Me Street. *Figurines of the 1-2-3 Slaughter Me Street can be seen by the lava lamp at the end of Chapter 3. Gallery Room right.jpg|The right side of the room Room centre.jpg|The centre of the room Otori posrer.jpg|The "Otori" poster License plates.jpg|The license plates Toast busters.jpg|The "Toast Busters" poster Lava lamp.jpg|The lava lamp with the 1-2-3 SMS figurines Radio.jpg|William's radio Green window.jpg|A Green Urkling in the window Green right bed.jpg|A Green Urkling at the right side of the bed Red right bed.jpg|A Red Urkling at the right side of the bed Category:Locations Category:Preface Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Chapter 6 Category:Chapter 7